<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AH x (Non Binary Reader) One Shots by HotchnersBitchBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976424">AH x (Non Binary Reader) One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchnersBitchBoy/pseuds/HotchnersBitchBoy'>HotchnersBitchBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust for Hotchie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Hotch, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchnersBitchBoy/pseuds/HotchnersBitchBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner /You, Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust for Hotchie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AH x (Non Binary Reader) One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting in the bullpen at your desk. Your team members were faintly talking around you, but you weren't really paying much attention, since you were behind on all of your paperwork. Your boyfriend had a tendency to distract you, every time you were working. </p><p>Your eyes trailed off to his office, you didn't realise you started staring. Your thoughts drifted off to his hair, his eyes, his stern serious voice, his scent. You had been with him for 8 months now, and you couldn't imagine living without him.  </p><p>You suddenly heard your name being yelled by your team members. Shocked you yelled.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You ok? You didn't hear us talking to you." Prentiss asked.</p><p>"Yeah, i'm ok, i was just... Thinking." You said, with a smug face. </p><p>"Yeah... Are we just gonna keep ignoring the fact that you are obviously in love with Hotch?" Morgan asked. "I mean you keep staring at his office all the time, i'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet."</p><p>"What?!! No... I, I don't... No!" You started panicking, it was supposed to be a secret, they couldn't find out. You were rubbing your hands together subconsciously.</p><p>"Because of that reaction i just got reassured that i am right." Morgan concluded. </p><p>"Yes, your breathing picked up, you are avoiding eye contact, and fidgeting your hands, all clear signs of someone who is nervous and or lying." Reid declared, you opened your mouth to speak, but got cut off by Hotch leaving his office. </p><p>"Case" He said, in his stern voice. Prentiss teased you, and gave you a look that said, 'Love is in the air.' You sighed knowing there was no way you could convince them otherwise. </p><p>The team quickly briefed each other on the case, brainstorming a bit, but your mind was elsewhere. You and Aaron hadn't talked about telling the team, and although they didn't know that your feelings for your boss returned, you figured that it wouldn't take them long to figure the rest out. You tried to get your head back in the game, and payed attention to the rest of the brainstorming. </p><p>"Wheels up in 30, (YLN) Can i see you in my office." Hotch said sternly, Prentiss and Morgan gave you a know-it-all look, you replied with a shut-up look. You guessed that Hotch had noticed you being unfocused doing the briefing. </p><p>You entered his office happily, he quickly shutted the drapes, and walked close to you with a small smile on his face. You loved how his whole demeanor changed when it was just the two of you, you also kind of hated it. </p><p>"What's on your mind, i noticed you didn't really chime in doing the brainstorm." Aaron looked at you worried. You sighed, before answering.</p><p>"They profiled me Aaron." He looked at you confused. </p><p>"They profiled my feelings for you, they know." Aaron broke his eye contact with you, breaking it to think. </p><p>"Is that a problem?" He asked you, regaining eye contact. </p><p>"What? I thought you would think it was a problem." You looked at him confused</p><p>"No, actually, i think i am ready to tell them, if you are." He looked at you with a small frown on his face, worried that you might say no. </p><p>You gave him a kiss letting him know, you didn't care either. You walked out the office to join the rest of the team on the jet. The two of you were the last to join the jet, you received smug looks from JJ, Morgan and Prentiss, they got a glare as a response from you. </p><p>Hotch went to his usual seat next to Rossi. You sat next to Reid, with Hotch and Rossi across from you. Prentiss, Morgan and JJ whispered and laughed like tennagers, in their seats on the other side of the aisle, you got eye contact from Aaron, telling you to ignore it.</p><p>When you arrived you had to go straight to the hotel, since it was 21:30. At the hotel you were told that there weren't enough rooms, so you had to share. This lead the 3 teenagers to snicker between them, Morgan pulled Reid into the discussion causing him to whine. </p><p>Hotch and Rossi were talking at the reception. The teenagers walked up to you, informing you that your roommate for this case was gonna be Hotch. The tennagers smiled at you waiting for a response and they got a 'i am gonna kill you' look, followed by a 'thank you so much' look, which made them laugh out loud. </p><p>"What's so funny?" Rossi asked, causing Hotch to look in your direction. </p><p>"Nothing" You said a little too quickly. You motioned for Hotch to pass the keys around, he did. JJ and Prentiss shared a room, as well as Rossi and Morgan, no one wanted to share with Reid since he snored. Rossi was a little confused Morgan had preferred to share with him and not you, since you and Morgan were closer, but he didn't say anything. </p><p>You entered the hotel room with Aaron close behind. He quickly pinned you against the wall, looking into your eyes. </p><p>"Do you wanna be a rulebreaker?" He asked you in a cheeky voice. You nodded causing him to kiss your neck. He knew how to make you moan without really doing anything. When he started biting slightly, your moans grew louder. Aaron lifted you up, and carried you to the king-size bed in the middle of the room. </p><p>After a lot of adult fun, you fell asleep with your head on his bare torso. You were woken up by people storming through the door. You quickly sat up in bed, looking at your team members shocked faces. </p><p>"What the hell is going on?!" Hotch questioned in his groggy morning voice. He was slowly opening his eyes, but the team was out of his sight. He finally looked in your direction, catching eye contact with the team. </p><p>"What are you doing in our room?" Hotch asked sternly. </p><p>"Is that really the important question right now? But to answer your question, we kept calling and you weren't picking it up, and i thought that maybe you were murdered, kidnapped or something. I guess i overreacted." Reid answered looking kind of embarrassed. Hotch's stern facial filter faded. </p><p>"Good to know somebody cares." Aaron grinned. "And yes, we are a thing, have been for 8 months, and we are in love, now please leave so we can get dressed." Hotch said in a sarcastic stern tone, causing the team to chuckle as they left. </p><p>"I love you." You said to him, with a grin on your face. </p><p>"I love you." Aaron replied giving you a kiss. "You wore me out." He said with a laugh. </p><p>You quickly got dressed, and went to the station to solve the current case. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>